An Ordinary Day: Fatekalleid version
by Boendal
Summary: A glimpse into the day of our favorite twins. Contains slight Illya x Gil x Kuro.


Illya was lying in her bed half awake. It was morning and her alarm clock had already ringed. She just wanted to get a few more minutes in her warm bed. Soon enough her brother or Sella would come to wake her up and she would have to get out of bed. She turned onto her back, her eyes still closed. She felt warm sun rays hit her skin. Another character wanted her to wake up. She waved her arm weakly, in a futile attempt to shoo away the sun. It didn't work so she decided to just bear with it.

She heard a soft creak of the door, followed by soft footsteps on the carpet. Soon enough she would be shaken lightly and she would have to open her eyes and start her day, but if she could delay the moment as much as possible, she would. She felt a presence near her bed and the shift of her mattress, but the expected hand on her shoulder never appeared. Instead she felt a pair of lips press against her own. Maybe it was her brother?! She was in an overjoyed state until she recognized something. She knew these lips and she knew this smell. Illya sighed into the kiss and threw her arm around the neck of the kisser and kissed back. She quickly threw her leg over the person and got on top. She felt a pair of thin hands wrap around her neck as well. As soon as she understood that she needed air, their lips parted and she opened her eyes. Red eyes met bright orange.

"Morning sis" said the blonde. Her dark skinned twin gave her a sly smile, leaned in and gave her another quick peck. "Morning". Illya got out of bed and yawned. She still felt drowsy and part of her wanted to go back to bed, but the conscious part of her brain said that she had to get down, have her breakfast and head to school. Kuro titled her head in confusion. "Aren't you going to throw a fit?"

"I guess I decided to just accept the fact that the person that is going to have most of my kisses is my twin sister and besides I don't want you to disappear. I love after all", said the blonde with a bright smile. Kuro giggled at that. "Wow, such a confession in the morning. I am sorry Illya, but I can't return your feelings"

Kuro felt a pillow slam into her face. "Liar", said the red eyed girl with the same smile. The twins giggled and went downstairs. Everyone was at the table already. Sella prepared toasts with omelet. The girls greeted everyone and took their seats. They all had their breakfast after which the girls went upstairs and got dressed. When they got downstairs, Sella was already waiting for them near the door with their bags. They put on their shoes, took their bags and left the house. The morning sun glared at them the second they left the darkness of the corridor.

You could see Luvia's apartment on the other side of the road. Both girls thought about their friend Miyu. They managed to save their dimension a few month ago without the use of the Holy Grail. Miyu decided to stay there for some time in order to catch up with her brother. She promised that she would come back, but an annoying voice of worry always whispered treacherous doubts into the minds of the sisters. What if she would decide to stay there, in that world. It was her home after all and she could stay by her brother's side there. Those were quite good reasons to stay there.

"She will be back" came the masculine voice of Shirou. Both sisters turned around and looked at their brother. They looked a bit confused. "I am talking about Miyu. She promised that she would come back, right?"

"Yes" said the girls in unison.

"Then she will be back. Friends always keep promises, right?" it was a statement, not a question. The twins looked at each other and nodded. He was right, she will be back. Their mood immediately brightened and smiles returned to their faces. "Thank you, big brother!" cheered the twins as they rushed to the redhead and hugged him. He let out an awkward laugh, but hugged his sisters back. "Okay, okay I think you two should let go. We might be late to school and Sella might get a wrong idea if she sees us", said the boy with a smile. "See what?!" came a grim voice of a white haired maid. Shirou's face went white, while the twins giggled at him and jumped away as if he was on fire.

Sella slowly walked to the boy, her face was grim while Shirou seemed to be paralyzed by fear. The boy closed his eyes awaiting a punch or a kick, but the only thing that he felt was a light hit on his forehead with a nail. "Don't make me look like a monster, I am not that bad" said the woman. She had a calm smile on her face. The boy let out a breath that he was holding. He smiled back at her. "I know, I know, that is just your way of showing your love to your younger brother". The woman chuckled and lightly pushed him saying that he should start heading to school. All three siblings said their goodbyes and headed in the direction of the school.

Shirou said that he would take a jog to the school since he wanted to meet his friend before the classes. With that he ran forward and the girls were left alone. They engaged in a small conversation along the way. Nothing too important: clothes, friends, magic. Their life became rather peaceful after the return to their home dimension. There weren't any dangers to be avoided and no enemies to slay. The only battles they had were spars. Illya and Kuro would sometimes go into the forest, find some lonely clearing and would have a playful fight there. Strangely enough Illya almost missed battles. From time to time she would get bored by the routine of the normal life and would go with her twin to destroy something. That actually worried Illya. Sometimes she thought that maybe one day she would get completely bored with daily routine and would go looking for trouble. The thought scared her and with each passing day it would come back into her mind more and more.

Kuro would always reassure her by saying, "Don't worry, if this world haven't changed and I doubt it did, then some power hungry maniac would always appear. We just have to wait". The phrase would always make the blonde smile for some reason.

Illya's thoughts were broken by someone calling her name. The voice didn't belong to a girl. The girls looked to their left and saw a blonde boy of their age. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of brown trousers, boy's uniform of the school that Kuro and Illya were going to. The boy was waving ta them. The twins smiled and ran up to him. "Hello Gil/Blondie" said the girls in unison once again. Gilgamesh's smile turned into a light glare as he looked at Kuro. "I asked you to not call me that"

"Since when do we listen to you?" teased the dark skinned girl. The boy sighed in frustration, but smiled anyway. They headed to school together. Someway along the way Gil tried to put his hands onto girls' waists, but was immediately slapped on both hands. "Sometimes I wonder why do I let you behave so familiar with me"

"I'll remind you. You love us" said Illya with a bright smile. The boy hang his head in defeat. He moved here with the girls. He said that life was much more interesting alongside them. They probably took it a bit wrong way and started saying that he was in love with them. Then again, maybe they just like the feeling of power over him.

Soon enough they have reached the school. The twins were greeted by their friends who immediately blushed at the sight of Gilgamesh. He greeted them and walked ahead, turning around briefly and shooting the twins a smug smirk. Illya and Kuro stuck their tongues at him.

The school day went as usual. The girls sat through the lessons, Kuro easily dealing with all of the math assignments, with Illya close behind. This rivalry of theirs made Illya study harder than ever. She kind of appreciated it. Of course they wouldn't beat Gil in history. He managed to even correct the teacher at he lectures.

It was already midday. Kuro and Illya were left to tidy up their classroom and were currently heading there. Kuro barely managed to touch the door knob when the door swung open and several pairs of arms pulled the twins into the room. Illya shrieked while Kuro took a battle stance. They both calmed down once they saw their friends. "What was that?!" shouted the blonde. "We need to talk" said Suzuka. The girls were glaring at them, all except for Mimi. She was just smiling awkwardly. "Why does the cutest boy in school spends all of his time with you two. I mean, you are lesbians!"

"Yeah, why do you need him? Give him to us!" said Nanaki. The twins looked at Mimi with skeptical looks. "Why are you with them Mimi?" asked the dark skinned girl. The brunet blushed more and started playing with her fingers. The pink haired twin grabbed her friend by the arm and whispered something into her ear. Mimi's face turned crimson. "I am on their side!" shouted the brunet as she hid behind the twins. "What?! That is betrayal" shouted Tatsuko. Mimi tried to get invisible behind Kuro who in her return raised her head proudly.

At that moment Gil decided to pass by the room and say his to the twins. It was quick. He opened the door, said a quick hi and then continued on his way, but that was enough to almost knock all of the girls except for Kuro, Illya and Mimi unconscious.

Then a mischievous smile found its way onto Illya's face. "Uhm, girls. I heard that Gil had problems in, er cooking class and he wanted some find someone who can help him with that" said the blonde with an innocent smile. Immediately the room got emptier by three people. The twins high fived. Then there was a loud curse on some unknown language and the twins giggled. They would have to save Gil after they finish their chores. "Uhm, girls, do you need any help?" asked the brunt. "Yeah, sure, if you don't mind" said Kuro. The three girls started cleaning up the classroom. Illya was washing the blackboard, Kuro was swiping the floor while Mimi was washing it.

"Hey, girls, do you know when Miyu will come back?"

"Why do you ask?" asked the blonde twin.

"Well, I, kind off, really miss her" said the girl with an immense blush on her cheeks. Kuro got a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, could it be" purred the pink twin as she snuck behind the girl and put her arms around her waist. Her face was very close to Mimi's which caused the brunet to blush even more. She could feel Kuro's hot breath on her ear. "Could it be that you are interested in our Miyu in _that_ way?"

"What?! No, K…K…Kuro I…I am not…"

"Well you did say that you were swinging that way" said Illya as she slowly walked over to the pair. Her expression was terrifyingly similar to Kuro's and if not for the skin and hair color, you could assume that it was her. The blonde placed her arms around Mimi's waist from the front. She leaned over to the other ear and whispered in a slow, calm tone, "We don't mind sharing her with you". That drove Mimi over the top. Her face became of the same color as Illya's eyes and she fell unconscious with a small trail of blood running from her nose. "Whoops, I think we overdid it a tiny bit" said Kuro as she carefully placed her unconscious friend on a chair.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She saw two very similar faces in front of her. She was confused for a moment until the memory of the earlier events came to her. Her face became crimson once again. The twins giggled. "Calm down, calm down. Sorry for earlier…" started the pink haired girl.

"We just really like your blushing face. You are so adorable" said Illya with a smile. It made Mimi blush even more. "Baka" whispered the brunet. The twins smiled at her and pulled her into a quick hug. "We will let you know when Miyu comes back"

"Be patient, okay. We miss her too"

Then they saw golden spot on a school stadium, followed by three other spots of different colors. The girls were wearing aprons and held various kitchenware in their hands, shouting something to Gilgamesh. It looked like the girls became aggressive in their attempts to help the boy. "Sorry Mimi we would like to spend some more time with you, but we need to save Gil" said the blonde with a smile as she rushed out of the classroom with her twin. "Oh and can you please close the class, thank you" yelled Kuro from behind a corner. Mimi could just nod.

Gil was running away from Illya's and Kuro's friends. Usually they were too shy to even talk to him, but today they came up with a crazy idea that he needed help in cooking class. He had a pretty good idea from where they got it. He ran behind a corner and felt something squeeze his sides. He looked down and saw a pinkish star around his waist. It shot up along with the boy and put him onto a roof of a school. Suzuka, Tatsuko and Nanaki followed their prey to a corner, but found no one there. They decided that he went forward and continued their chase.

On the top of the roof Gil looked down and let out a relieved sigh. Then he turned around and looked at the twins with an annoyed expression. They smiled at him. "What was that all about?"

"We just needed to distract them while we were tidying up the classroom. You don't mind, do you?" stated Kuro with a smug grin. Gil put his palm over his eyes. "Of course I mind. I, King of Babylon, had to run away from a bunch of girls!"

"Aww, come on Gil. We know that you are not that angry" said Illya with a smile as she walked up to him and hooked arms with him. "Yeah, we all know that you have a soft spot for us" said the pink haired girl as she repeated the actions of her sister. Gil sighed for nth time of the day. The twins tugged him over to the opposite end of the roof. Blue circuit appeared in the air and formed a staircase to the ground. The group slowly walked down engaging into a small conversation. Together they went home.

Gil, Illya and Kuro were walking through familiar street. They were getting close to Einzbern residence. They were discussing some miscellaneous things when they heard rushed footsteps. They were coming from the left side. The kids turned to look at who it was.

It was a tall man wearing dirty and tattered jacket along with a brown t-shirt that was dirty as well. He had an earring in his lower lip, unshaven face and a bag in his hands. The bag looked awfully familiar to the twins. They were sure that they have seen it somewhere. "Hey, you damn brats, out of my way!" shouted the man. The girls backed away while Gil stood firmly on his place. The man stopped in front of the golden haired boy. "I said out, boy! Or else…"

"Or else what, mongrel?!" asked the young king. His face was covered by his hair and his voice became darker. "You brat!" yelled the man as he raised his fist. The twins looked at each other and sighed. The thug couldn't have known what he was getting himself into. The fist connected with a circuit-like shield. The man grabbed onto his now aching arm and backed away in fear. Gilgamesh slowly walked over to him. He grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him down. "I had enough of people ordering me around today!" muttered the boy as he knocked the man out with one punch. Then they heard another set of footsteps. Gil opened his Gates, but only for a little bit, so just one weapon could pass through, but as soon as he saw a mop of red hair, he closed them.

Shirou noticed his sisters and their friend Gil. He ran up to them. "Hello guys, what are you doing here?"

"We were going home, big brother, and what are you doing here?" asked Illya. Her brother put an arm behind his head and smiled sheepishly. He bent down and took a bag out of man's arms. "Who knocked him out?"

"Gil did" said Kuro.

"Oh. You are pretty strong for your age Gil" said the red head, genuinely surprised. "It was nothing"

Then something clicked in Illya's mind as she looked at the bag in Shirou's hands. "Wait, brother, isn't that…"

She didn't finish her sentence as Rin appeared from behind a corner. She noticed her friends and waved at them. She ran up to Shirou who gave her the bag. Now the twin recognized it. It belonged to Rin. "Rin, why did this man had your bag?" asked Kuro. "Oh, when we were heading home, a bunch of thugs decided to rob me and snag my bag".

Gil ran over to the corner and looked behind it. He saw Shirou's friend, Issei toppling over about seven grown up men. They had bruises all over their faces and those who were still conscious were trying to run away in fear. "Did you…?"

"Shirou did most of the job" said the blue haired bot as he walked past Gil. "It is hard to call it 'most of the work'. I took out four and you took out three. That is almost equal" said Shirou with a smile. "Oh, by the way, girls, did you say 'thank you' to Gil. That guy could've hurt you if not for out golden boy" said the redhead as he rubbed Gil hair to the great dismay of the later. "Oh yeah, we forgot" said Illya to her twin. With small sly grins they hoped over to Gilgamesh, grabbed him by the arms from both sides and pecked him on the cheeks at the same time. Small blush appeared on boy's face. Everyone laughed, even Issei chuckled lightly. They all headed to Einzbern's residence. Issei decided to tag along with them. He wanted to discuss an organization of some festival with Rin and Shirou.

The kids were walking ahead of teenagers. Gil decided to try it again and slowly placed his hands onto girls' waists. Strangely enough they didn't mind. They even started walking a little bit closer to him. Shirou didn't seem to notice it, or he pretended to not notice it, while Rin had a very sly smirk on her face.

Soon enough they reached Einzbern residence. Issei said his goodbyes and went to his home. Rin did the same and went into Luvia's mansion. "Well, goodbye Gil, we'll see you tomorrow" said Illya as she along with Kuro ran into the house. The young king watched them with a calm smile on his face until he acknowledged a presence beside him. He turned to his right and saw crouched Shirou beside him. He had that smile that said 'I know something that you don't want me to know'. "Someone has a crush".

"I don't know what you are talking about" said the boy as he turned away. Shirou chuckled and ruffled Gil's hair once again. The golden haired boy let out a playful growl, but smiled after that. "Come to us from time to time, 'kay. The amount of females in this house sometimes get overwhelming. It would be nice to have at least some male in here"

"I'll think about that" said Gilgamesh as he smiled at the redhead. They said their goodbyes, Shirou went inside the house while Gil went to his home.

"How was your day?" asked Sella the twins. "Fine" said the girls in unison. "Did you spend the whole day with that blonde boy you both are crushing onto?" asked Leysritt in her usual monotone. The twins blushed. "We are not crushing onto him!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course you don't" said the white haired woman as she went to the living room to watch TV. The twins sighed and went upstairs. "I do wonder how they are going to share him" said Liz. "I am sure…" started Sella as she looked around to make sure that no one was listening, "… that someone who ruled Babylon can handle a pair of girls".

"Wait, if they will marry him, then they would become queens of Babylon, right?"

"I think it is too early to think about that. Now get your lazy ass up and help me prepare dinner!"

 **I am baaaaaaaack. Sorry for the lack of any action. I wanted to finish a book I was writing and I am already working on the last chapter. I promise I will return to 'Of Boyfriends and Brothers' after I finish my original project. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Live your reviews please, they are always appreciated. I am planning on making 'An ordinary Day' stories for different fandoms. Have a nice day.**


End file.
